


Headphone Actors: Online

by Aezex



Series: Headphone Actors [1]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: A - Freeform, Gen, Guns, Help, MMORPGs, Mekakushi Dan - Freeform, SO, SPAM, Set in a futuristic online MMO, TRASH BURD 2k18, Tag, VS, Yuukei Quartet - Freeform, also combat, but - Freeform, coolio, dumb, fluff in a weird way, for, game, in, its, just read it, really boring ish combat, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezex/pseuds/Aezex
Summary: In which the Yuukei Quartet are hopelessly addicted to a certain video-game. Slight Harushin towards the middle-end of plot.\





	Headphone Actors: Online

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO I AM TRASH BURD.
> 
> First of all, thank you for deciding to read my fic! 
> 
> I come from the majestic land of Trash. I am new to writing in general, and my writing will most likely reflect that. Do not be discouraged! I wish to share my trashy story with you! Trust me, it gets pretty good. (For my standards). I am lazy and even with the story all written out on paper, I still only upload one chapter/section a day.
> 
>  
> 
> No, this is not a GGO clone. It is much worse. But seriously, I wrote this out on paper before "SAO Alternative" appeared on my Crunchyroll screen, to my sister's delight and my horror. Enjoy!  
> Make sure to leave comments, and if negative, make sure it is constructive criticism. I do not wish to be flamed off my favorite site.

[Headphone/Actor]

[Record: Start]

 

"Ah, shit!"

     Shintarou ducked behind the mangled remains of a car as the pair of players chasing him opened fire. He poked his head out to the right, pistol already out. After a second of hesitation, he moved quickly and sub-silently to a nearby chunk of rubble. He put his finger on the trigger, but pressed lightly as to not fire the weapon. The two players, bounty hunters or possibly just two high-levels looking for some lower-tier prey, had been hunting him for almost a day, and only his wits and shoddy talents had saved him so far from the pair. Shintarou removed the piece of chewing gum he was eating, and placed it on the trigger of his pistol, flicked the setting to "Auto-fire", and threw the gun over the rubble to where the two players stood, backs against walls. The first player, probably a male, leaned down to pick up the weapon.

"Hmm, what's this, Ene-chan?" a curious voice asked. "Dunno. It could be he's trying to surrende-' 

 _"click_ "

Without warning, the rigged weapon began spraying bullets in all directions. It wasn't much, but it gave Shintarou the cover he needed. The girl, 'Ene' screamed and ran, bullets hitting walls and rubble nearby. In a few minutes it was all over.

* * *

     Shintarou sat down on a makeshift seat consisting of two chunks of rubble, sighing. The body f the girl lay next to him. He had been playing this game for a few months, but hadn't made much progress save for killing a few low level bosses, and gathering a tiny stockpile (ironic) of weapons he just kept in his inventory for fear of dying and losing them. He had been antagonized by quite the amount of players, but this was the first time he had successfully brought one down, much less with a malfunctioning weapon and a stick of gum. To be honest, the stupidity of the girl had gotten her killed. It wouldn't be a lasting victory for him, nor a important loss for the girl, because like most High-levels, she would probably just go back to her bank or vault and withdraw a great weapon just like it. However, the girl's angry messages in chat said otherwise. Shintarou paid no mind. She was probably just upset over her death and even when you have a thousand more like it, a gun is still valuable, right?

He poked around through the lifeless corpse. Hmm. Very good stuff indeed.

1\. A "[4⋆] Ember-8 Pistol". Sure better than his one-star stockpile.

2\. 15 x "Health Serum Injectables". 

3\. "[5⋆] Medium-grade Kevlar"

and finally

4\. "[7⋆] M24 AP Edition". 

     The final weapon was a very rare and powerful item, indeed. Shintarou's eyes lit up. This could sell for a hefty sum, or Shintarou could use it himself. He congradulated himself on his incredible luck and complete lack of skills.

* * *

 

     As soon as he got back to his 'Residential Zone', a small rented area the size of a bedroom with a bed and a small storage crate, Shintarou laid down on his virtual bed and tapped the 'Player Menu' icon, opening up a virtual screen which appeared as a hologram right before his eyes. Scrolling down past the news (since when did  _that_ stuff matter), he checked his message board. Usually on a normal day, being the antisocial hermit he was both offline and in-game, Shintarou's Message Box had nothing in it. However, today was not a normal day. His message box was filled with 2,000 copies of the same message:

"[Mail] [Urgent!] Give me my stuff back!'

Sender: enescyberjourney@hao.jp

     Shintarou could only guess what joys this (these?) message(s?) contained. He tapped the holo-board twice and the message displayed itself.

          "Dear wonderfully talented and absolutely skilled and totally not completely lucky player,"

Congradulations on your kill! You are an asshole. Why'd ya have to loot my body? I had my best rifle on me, and I was gonna go do a trade, but then dumb Kono thought he saw someone, so of course we had to go check it out... but that's off topic. Listen. You could either keep the item,  _or,_ we could do a trade. I'd give you another rifle, some cool items, and some Credits, and you get to keep the other items, free of charge! Its better for all the parties involved. Meet me at the Neo Futura, Mekaku Sector, but don't try anything dirty, or you'll pay for it. Friday, 9:10 pm JST. Love, Ene."

 

     Apon reading this, Shintarou's first thoughts looked something like 'How old are you' followed by 'ooh lets scam her' and 'sounds like a deal' and finally ~~'your playermodel is hot'.~~ He laughed a little at the message, then proceeded to delete all two thousand of them. "Dumb." He checked the time. Thursday, 11:45 pm. He had a test tomorrow. He entered the 'Settings' tab of his menu, and tapped '[Log Out]' 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad intro, very short. However, the other chapters are not this short (or bad), I guarantee.
> 
> I don't understand guns or MMOs
> 
>  
> 
> thats naught tru


End file.
